


Ghost of You (Starker AU)

by sinfulwritings



Category: starker - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Starker Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulwritings/pseuds/sinfulwritings
Summary: The mornings with Tony were Peter's favorite. Especially the mornings after their little rendezvous from the night before. However, Peter never expected this was way different than the ones they had before. Because this was the one that would change their lives forever.





	Ghost of You (Starker AU)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set around 2008 when the first Iron Man movie came out. The only difference is that Howard gave Stark Industries to Obadiah Stane as a result of seeing Tony's reckless behavior and deeming him unfit to be CEO before he died in 1991.

* * *

Peter loves the mornings after his wild, passionate nights with Tony. He would always find himself waking up an hour before him and Tony being a heavy sleeper, it always ends up with Peter just staring at the older man while he sleeps peacefully. He would always remember the first time he met the man and the first time they'd hang out and the first time they kissed and just gave into each other. At the time, he finds it weird that Tony would situate himself at the abandoned cabin near their home but thinks nothing of it. Maybe Tony was really desperate for a roof above his head but the man didn't look anywhere near poor. Peter, being the darling that he is would bring food over for Tony as a welcoming gift on being new at the neighborhood. Tony, as skeptical as he is, was grateful for the boy.  
  
The teen is about 17 years old and is currently living at the countryside away from all the chaos of the city. He goes to school, yes, but the boy's intelligence should be better off at a better school somewhere in New York. At least that's what Tony thinks, the kid has potential. Even he's confused as to why the boy is stuck in the contryside when he could be chasing his dreams in the big world. But somehow, the mechanic is thankful that Peter grew up here with his Aunt. He knew how big and awful the world is out there. And Peter's too delicate for such things.  
  
Peter never really knew too much about Tony. Not even his last name or why he moved here. All he remembers is that Tony says he wants to get away for a while and the boy respected that. Soon enough, he was falling hard and fast for the genius man who had sarcastic remarks, dark eyes and a splendid goatee. Before he knew it, Tony had been his first everything. Sadly, they both chose to make it a secret for understandable reasons.  
  
Tony's chest rose up and down slowly, causing the boy to smile at how adorable he looks. Peter dipped his head down and pressed a soft kiss onto the older man's lips. Peter loves the mornings after making love with Tony. But he never knew that this would be way different than the ones they had.  
  
Fluttering his eyes open, Tony looked up at the ceiling and looked down at Peter who had his head on his chest. He bit down his bottom lip and remembered why he was away in the first place. It had been about 5 months since he ran off to where he is now and although it took him some time to adjust, he grew to love the place and the boy who knocked on the run down cabin he called his temporary home. The silence that was once foreign to him was something he grew to love.  
  
But things would change from now on.  
  
Tapping the boy's shoulder, Peter looked up to see Tony awake. He slowly sat up and smiled softly at the man who did the same thing to him but there was something different in the way Tony looked at him and it worried Peter quite a bit. Shaking his head slightly, he brushed the hair away from Tony's forehead and watched as he slowly sat up on the bed.  
  
"You're so beautiful." Tony smiled and reached over to caress Peter's cheek, his heart beating faster as the boy leaned in to his touch and looking at him with the most innocent brown doe eyes that he loves so much.  
  
"I could say the same with you, old man." The teen joked, giggling afterwards and Tony feigned offense at his words as he dramatically put a hand onto his chest.  
  
"Why, you wound me, Mr. Parker, I'm not that old."  
  
Peter rolled his eyes playfully and pressed a soft kiss onto Tony's palm.  
  
"You drive me crazy, Tony." whispered Peter who looked at the older man with nothing but pure adoration.  
  
The look on Peter's eyes almost caused him to melt like ice cream underneath the sun. God, he adores this boy more than anything in the world that he feels his eyes prickling with tears. Peter noticed this and suddenly the soft look on his face turned into worry.  
  
"Tony? What's wrong, are you okay?" He asked worriedly, moving closer to cup his face gently in his dainty hands.  
  
"I am, sweetheart, I am. I just..." Tony took a deep breath and smiled as he leaned against Peter's touch that never fails to calm him down, "I just don't want you to forget that I adore you. Immensely. Truly. Never doubt it ever, okay?"  
  
Peter found himself nodding but confused as to why Tony would suddenly be saying all this. He knew Tony was a man who hid a lot of things. Although he was curious he never wanted to pry into something so personal. He knew Tony was a vulnerable man who rarely showed it and masked his feelings incredibly well. But he felt like Tony's letting his guard down because of something.  
  
"Of course. Of course I would never forget that. You know how much I adore you as well." Peter said, his voice soft as he locked his eyes with Tony's dark brown eyes, "I'm here, Tony. I'll always be here. And I'll never leave you."  
  
Tony felt guilt coursing through his veins as he hears Peter's last words that all he managed to do was nod weakly. Eventually, Tony had calmed down and began to trace his fingers against his angel's ivory skin.  
  
"What time is it?" Tony asked in a whisper.  
  
"Around 7 am if I'm not mistaken."  
  
The older man nodded as he leaned closer to press a soft yet firm kiss onto Peter's lips to which he responded immediately without a second thought. Their kisses turned out soft until it gradually became more aggressive and eager. Pulling away to catch their breaths, Peter looked deep into Tony's eyes and felt his cheek flush upon hearing his words.  
  
"Let me make love to you, Peter. Please, I just... Just let me love you, baby, all of you. Let me show you how much I love you, please..." Tony kissed his throat and Peter couldn't help the whimper that had escaped his rosy lips as the boy carefully straddled onto the man's lap, "Please, sweetheart... let Daddy love you."  
  
Peter didn't miss the eagerness in Tony's voice that if it wasn't for the fact that he was incredibly turned on, he would've asked Tony what was wrong. Instead, he nodded and gave Tony full permission.  
  
"Love me, Tony... Make love to me." Peter whispered softly as Tony flipped them over so he was on top.  
  
And so they did. They made such sweet love that both of them knew they wouldn't forget it. Their lips, their touch, the sweet noises will forever be etched on their minds. By the time they were finished and Peter had fallen into a deep sleep and it was almost 10 in the morning. Tony carefully sat up and pressed a tender kiss onto the sleeping boy's forehead.  
  
"I love you, Petey... so, so much." Tony whispered as he carefully got up and made sure not to wake his angel up as he began to get dressed.  
  
He knew this was an awful thing to do but Tony simply cannot bring himself to do it while Peter's awake. He knew he wouldn't be able to do it without breaking down and crying so he was left with no choice. Grabbing a pen and a clean piece of paper, Tony carefully situated himself on Peter's desk and began to right everything Peter deserved to know while looking back at the love of his life who was peacefully sleeping.  
  
Once he was done, he folded the paper neatly and placed it on top of the pillow on Tony's side of the bed before pressing one final kiss onto Peter's forehead.  
  
"Goodbye, Petey." He whispered as a tear fell onto the boy's flushed cheeks and with that, Tony showed himself out where he saw Rhodey waiting for him outside.  
  
"Ready?" Rhodey asked, already knowing that something definitely happened while Tony was staying here.  
  
With a solemn nod, Tony forced a smile and got inside the car before Rhodey soon followed as he began to drive away from Peter's house.  
  
Rhodey would steal glances at his best friend and pretended not to know the tears that would cascade onto Tony's cheek and the man himself refused to explain himself nor talk for a while. His mind was clouded with thoughts of Peter, their moments together and the possible look on his face once he wakes up to find him gone.  
  
The thought of hurting Peter alone was enough for Tony to silently cry on the passenger's seat as Rhodey respected him enough to be silent for a while.  
  
\--  
  
It was already 12 in the afternoon by the time Peter woke up. May had gone out to help a friend of hers and it seems that she hasn't come home yet. Yawning, Peter stretched his arms wide as it landed on a piece of paper on Tony's side of the bed.  
  
Furrowing his brows, he slowly sat up to find that he was all alone. _Maybe he went back to his cabin._ Picking up the neatly folded paper, he saw the neat handwriting on it and smiled at the words.  
  
**_For my beloved Peter._**  
  
Opening what was now revealed as a 2 paged letter, a feeling of nervousness got through Peter but chose to brush the feeling away when his eyes started scanning onto the words, reading what Tony just wrote for him.  
  
_Peter,_  
  
_I'm not really fond of writing letters and I have never written one in years. Last time I wrote one was for my mom on Mother's day. But I'm writing this now because I want to and you deserve it. You deserve the truth._  
  
Peter furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and tried to ignore the jitters he was feeling as he pushed himself to continue reading the letter.  
  
_Baby, I haven't been completely honest with you. I guess you can already tell since for the past 5 months I've been here, I haven't opened up anything about myself. I didn't even tell you what my last name is. When I came here, my only plan was to get away from all the chaos I had back home. And when I got here and found out that people hardly have internet connection let alone a TV was kind of a blessing. Because it meant that people don't know who I am._  
  
_My name is Anthony Edward Stark or Tony for short. I'm the heir to Stark Industries, one of the richest companies in the world. All my life, I was more than ready to take my place to be CEO. It was my birth right after all before it was taken away from me. But you see, I guess I just wasn't lucky in life. My father and I never really got along. And this resulted to many arguments and me being an asshole that caused me to have such bad reputation at New York. I was a failure in my father's eyes. A disappointment and an absolute wreck. So that resulted to my father giving what was rightfully mine to his partner, Obadiah Stane before he died in 1991 with my Mom. I tried my hardest to get back what was stolen from me but I still had no luck. I know that Stane was up to something and the genius that I am, I was right. When I eventually found out about Stane's true intentions, I ran far away as possible from his radar and ended up here hoping I would get a breather and eventually, have a plan on what to do._  
  
_And then I met you._  
  
_You, who's so innocent. You, who's been nothing but kind and patient with me. You, who's the most intelligent, funniest and the most interesting person I ever met. You, who has me wrapped around your little finger. You, who taught me how to truly love someone more than my own life._  
  
_And you, who owns my heart._  
  
_God, I love you, Peter. I love you so fucking much. I wanted to keep us a secret because you're still 17, basically underage and I don't want to ruin things for you. I also kept us a secret so that people won't ever find out about us. It was my way of protecting you from getting harmed by the media, you deserve so much better than this. I have to go back because not only did my company fall into the wrong hands but Obadiah is sending people out to kill me and the last thing I want is for you to be in danger because of me. I wouldn't know what I would do if something happened to you, darling. I'd go insane so that's why I agreed to be silent about our relationship._  
  
_Baby boy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry if I hadn't told you sooner. I just wasn't ready to tell you. And I didn't want to ruin what we had. You were the first person besides my mom and my best friend, Rhodey, to ever treat me like a person. Who looks at me as if I put the stars the sky. Who, despite knowing nothing about me, still believes in me in everything that I do. I'd be lying if I said that this didn't hurt me at all. I guess you could tell from the tear stains on this paper._  
  
_I just want you to know that I will always love you. I don't think I could ever love someone as much as I love you. I wish I could tell you how I truly felt in person. I remember everything, Peter. Everything. I remember every part of you. Every word that left your rosy lips. Every look you gave me with those beautiful fucking bambi eyes. Every touch that ignites the fire inside me. Everything, baby, everything. And I'm sorry it had to be like this._  
  
_I don't expect you to forgive me. Let alone look at me the same way anymore after this. I completely understand if you resent me or choose to forget about me. But I just want you to know that you are and always will be my sole reason to push forward and be a better person. You saved me, Peter Parker. You saved me from destructing myself and I can never thank you enough._  
  
_My mornings with you, especially the mornings after we make love will always be one of my favorites. Because I always make sure to wake up before you and just sit back to watch you sleep while I think just how lucky I was to be with you. I will never forget them and you. Especially you._  
  
_It will always be you, Peter. Always._  
  
_'Till we meet again, baby._  
  
_Forever yours,_  
_Tony._  
  
Peter loved his mornings with Tony. Especially the mornings after a long night with him. But now...  
  
Now it will always haunt him.  
  
Like a ghost that follows him around and maybe Tony's pretty close to that now. Because when he closes his eyes, he's there.  
  
Tony may have left but his presence lingers everywhere and it nearly drives Peter crazy.  
  
Maybe, just maybe...  
  
He shouldn't have fallen so hard. He never knew it'd hurt this much.


End file.
